Return of the Phantom
by HuntressRaven
Summary: 136 years Erik reign was feared and yet when his power fell through he wrote it all down with a promise to return. He lived a life of mystery and left it all to his future offspring. In the year 2006 a young woman comes to revive the past with her voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Spirit in flesh **

_**2006 (136 years after the Phantom's Reign)**_

" From the beginning Mademoiselle." the conductor said

The leading soprano looked at the conductor and began from the beginning clearing her throat. Her voice very high and those around her felt it was much to high for the part.

" Could you take an octave lower Mademoiselle…it is much to high for all of us to follow?" the conductor asked

" You are to follow me sir…not I follow you!" she spat

" Sabine please not this today." the lead tenor asked

" He is being difficult!" Sabine hissed, " I have been trained by many professionals to get where I am and I have to listen to this old man!"

She walked off and the tenor looked at her.

" Could you talk to her Monsieur Abney?" the conductor asked

" I shall…but in the mean time perhaps you should have one of these lovely ladies sing for practice…their voices need as much training as Mademoiselle Sabine's."

" I shall go now please." the conductor said

Monsieur Abney walked off to find his fair lady Mademoiselle Sabine to come back.

" Henri this is not good." an older man said, " that would be the second time this week that Mademoiselle Sabine has walked off."

" She will be back I assure you Victor." Henri stated, " Monsieur Abney will fetch her."

" We need an understudy." Victor sighed rubbing his head, " How did past mangers handle Prima Donnas like this?"

" Very carefully…now I'm sure there is a young woman that could study under Mademoiselle Sabine." Henri remarked, " Look at them their all willing to fill the shoes of Mademoiselle Sabine."

" Ah, but they also try to fill the shoes of Mademoiselle Daaé!" Victor exclaimed

Both mangers watched as they conductor warmed up the chorus and had some of the girls take the lead so they could get on with rehearsals. Neither gentleman expected their opera house to be disturbed unless it was Mademoiselle Sabine being her normal self.

A cold winter's wind blew that afternoon bringing a young woman to the opera house. She carried only one suitcase and a book bag with her, this was all she had and nothing more. She was sent for after her father past on by Monsieur Victor for a possible chance to sing on stage. Her voice was strong and yet it was slightly untrained for her age, but still she continued to study. She entered the lobby of the historical opera house and looked around at all its glory.

" Hello!" she called

She stopped and gawked at the beautiful 18century artwork and then continued to walk around.

" Is this where you lived before you became who you were?" she thought

Her bluish green eyes closed as she listened in the walls of music.

" Hello?" a voice called

The young woman turned around to see a gentleman dress in black slacks and a white polo shirt.

" I'm Mademoiselle Sommer, Monsieur Victor sent for me." she said

Her black hair fell over her shoulders and the man looked at her.

" Forgive me if I startled your Mademoiselle, I am Gaston Facet." he introduced himself, " the Patron here."

" Oh, it is a pleasure…do you happen to know where Monsieur Victor is?" she asked

" Come this way Mademoiselle." Gaston instructed

He guided her towards the auditorium where Victor and Henri were.

" Monsieur Victor has become a very busy man in the last 20 years…may I ask how you know such a busy man?" Gaston asked

" My father was a dear friend to him…I was instructed that if my father died before I was trained in music that Monsieur Victor would take me in. He would have someone train me and I would become an understudy." Mademoiselle Sommer said

" Ah, he's a noble man to do that." Gaston said

He opened the door and Victor and Henri looked over to see Gaston escorting a young woman.

" Monsieur Facet what woman have you found for us?" Victor asked

" A woman I believe you might wish to speak to sir…Mademoiselle Sommer," Gaston answered

" Dearest Patricia what brings you to Paris?" he asked

She walked over to him and smiled then handed him a letter. Victor looked at her and opened the letter. He sighed and nodded at her as he folded the letter.

" Dear child I am sorry you lost your father." Victor said

" Thank you Monsieur, but I can not mourn for him when I have a promise to fulfill in his name." she said

" That is right, let me help you settle in and then introduce you to your teacher." he said

She smiled and followed the older man then Gaston took a seat beside Henri.

" Does she remind you of someone?" Gaston asked

" Yes, my boy she does. Her very presence offers a foreboding feeling." Henri said

" Who?" Gaston asked

" It is no body my boy." he said, " Perhaps it is just a dream."

" I saw something in her eyes that I have not seen before. A shadow of a past person." Gaston sighed

Henri nodded and looked at Gaston.

" I leave that to you Gaston to find out who she is. If she is who I think she is then I want her out of here. She does not belong here and she will bring danger to this very opera house." Henri said

" You have no worries Monsieur." Gaston said

Gaston got up and walked off and Henri looked into the distance.

" Do I have such a belief that my grandmother is warning me." he thought

" Grandpa!" a soft voice called

Henri looked over to the stage and the young woman on stage gave a wave to him.

" I am coming my dear." he said

He walked down to the stage and the young ballerina looked at him.

" Grandpa is it true that there is a new girl!" she exclaimed

" Yes, it is." he said, " she will be studying under Mademoiselle Sabine…God save her soul." Henri muttered

" How could you put her under that horrible woman. She will eat her alive." the girl said

" Agatha my dear do not worry she will survive." Henri smiled

" You look like you've seen a ghost."

" No, I have just seen the past before my eyes." he said, " Where is your Mama and grandmother it is nearly time for a bite."

" Their fixing the other girls costumes. Mama said I'll be good enough to dance a solo. She said my leg is much better and much stronger." Agatha said

" That is very good…I would hope to see you dance again after that horrible fall you took." Henri said

Agatha smiled and went off and Henri sighed and looked around. He looked at box five and saw a shadow move and he sighed.

" I believe it is to late." he muttered

Victor looked at Patricia and Patricia pulled out a black leather book with wear and tear on it.

" Here is the first book. I kept them all." Patricia said

Victor flipped through it and then shut it.

" He was a good man Patricia…despite what they said about him." Victor said

" Did you know him?" she asked

Victor laughed and said, " No, I'm afraid he was before my time, but my father did. In fact it was strange that an old fool like me would use the money I have made to co-own an opera house my father practiced at."

" Monsieur Henri gave me a strange look, do you think he knows?" she asked

" I will not let looks scare you off…it is in your fate that you return to the place where it all began." Victor said, " when they hear you sing Patricia is when the opera house will be full."

Patricia smiled and hugged Victor.

" Papa spoke so highly of you." Patricia said

" Do not worry I shall keep you under my wing. Just keep those journals close or there will be hell if someone finds them." Victor said, " I will have your lessons set up tomorrow just relax."

Victor left and Patricia unpacked and looked around the room. It was cold and dreary and she could understand why back in the old days people got sick. She looked at the worn black journal and began to read it. She smiled softly at the softhearted parts and tears fell when she found the really sad parts.

" Do not worry I will become great. I won't let you down." she whispered

She walked out the room and in the distance there was music playing. She became curious and walked ever so graceful carrying the bag. As she approached a room she heard someone shift a little then pages turned.

" Who could this be? Perhaps a musician getting extra practice in?" she thought

Patricia stopped and looked into the room seeing only candles lighting up the room. She saw a shadow at a beautiful grand piano and music laid out on the ground.

" Could it be?" she thought

As she got closer the shadow stopped and turned quickly to look and Patricia stopped in her tracks.

" What are you doing here?" he questioned

" Heard you playing." She gasped

The shadow stood and walked towards her and she looked at the young man. His face was not normal…it looked just like his face. The shadow grasped a mask in his hand before he slipped it on.

" Monsieur your music is beautiful." She remarked

" I wrote it myself…but you spoke no answer of what you are doing here." He said

" I told you I heard you playing." Patricia answered

" No that is not what I am asking. Why are you here in this opera house? Why have you brought his spirit to this opera house?" the shadow remarked

Patricia looked at him and breathed deep as he stopped and looked her over. His hand reached and she stepped back.

" You are a child…. a child of a man of power." He whispered, " how can a man like him produce such a creature like you?"

" Excuse me!" she exclaimed

The shadow smiled and pushed her hair back behind her shoulder and stepped back. He rubbed his chin and nodded then turned to his music.

" Monsieur Victor has brought you here because you are to sing the aria that is to open in two days." He said

He cleared his throat and looked at her once more.

" Who are you?" she asked

" Gabriel de Chaney." He remarked

" De Chaney?" she asked

" My great, great grandfather and grandmother were the De Chagnys," he said

"Mademoiselle Daaé." She whispered, " was your great, great grandmother."

" Aww now don't get misted eyed about it." Gabriel sarcastically remarked

Patricia narrowed her eyes and hissed, " you show no loveliness to her. Perhaps your great, great grandfather."

" And you show spite like him." Gabriel replied, " I take that as an offensive remark mademoiselle Sommer."

Patricia folded her arms and then Gabriel looked at her and laughed. She turned and looked at him with a distasteful look.

" You are a bitter man."

" And you are far from a elegant woman like Mademoiselle Daaé." Gabriel remarked

Gabriel turned away and Patricia narrowed her eyes and turned away. Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at her and saw he had gotten to her. He caught glance of one of the journals in Patricia's book bag and walked towards her.

" You have his journals!" he gasped

" I have all 45 journals…and I am the soul guardian of them as well." She remarked

" Let me see them." He demanded

" No, I am the only one who can read them. My great, great grandfather past them on to my grandfather and so forth."

Gabriel grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and Patricia glanced up at him. Her breaths became deep and her heart raced as Gabriel glanced down at her.

" How can you be so thirsty for these books?" she whispered

" I have searched the cellars for 26 years of my life." He answered

" 26 years of your life looking for books of the Phanto…."

" Don't finish that title!" he growled

" Why are you scared of that title?"

Gabriel turned away from her and looked at the glimpse of sunlight that pierced through the dusty window.

" I don't have to explain myself." He whispered

He ran his hand through his hair and then turned to her.

" Leave me." He told her

" Monsieur your looking pale." She said

" Leave!" he shouted, " Just leave!"

Patricia backed off and left the room and Gabriel fell to his knees. He grasped his chest and breathed deep as tears fell from his face.

" Mother, what have I done to deserve this punishment? I am, but a humble man suffering for what curse that was placed on our family. Father sent me to the grave with his disgust." Gabriel whispered

The following day Patricia sat down to breakfast with Victor.

" Gabriel de Chaney, who is he?" she spoke

Victor choked a little and looked at Patricia. She had a look of curiosity on her face. He wiped his lips and cleared his throat.

" Gabriel de Chaney is Duke Alfred de Chaney's son." Victor said, " Why do you ask of such a boy Patricia?"

" I met him yesterday." She replied, " he wears a mask…like…like him."

" He is the guardian of past." Victor remarked, " the man we do not speak of, successor."

" You know him then?" Patricia questioned

" We have crossed paths in this opera house before. The Duke's son has been here for 28 years. I believe I was just learning the ways of the Opera house. Gabriel was a bright young boy, his father found him a disgrace to the de Chaney name and left him here for dead of the winter's grasp." Victor said

" Was he always disfigured?" Patricia asked

" Yes, born and hidden from the world like the old days. I have been his care taker like my grandmother was once his care taker."

Patricia looked around her guardian's home and sighed. She looked at her book bag and then sighed.

" He wishes for the books of him." Patricia remarked

" Keep them from his grasp Patricia. If he has them then he will be unwilling to forgive us for what we have done. Mademoiselle Daaé would not forgive us either. Patricia believe me you must only trust yourself and myself in this opera house. The man who wrote those wrote those to repent for his sins."

Patricia nodded and finished breakfast then went off to the market place. She studied the people that inhabited Paris and she sighed.

" My father spoke of a man so powerful that even he could not live up to him." Patricia said, " his name strikes fear in Parisians. Am I to be isolated like he was 136 years ago?"

Patricia sighed and then suddenly someone came up to her and presented her with a red rose. She looked at the young boy and presented some money, but he shook his head.

" Monsieur de Chaney has given this as a gift." He said

Patricia looked and saw a shadow walking off and then the boy handed her a piece of paper.

" Thank you." She said

She opened the piece of paper and saw it was a deal.

" The journals for my voice training." She whispered, " How dare he think that I would give him any of this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reopening the Books**

Patricia looked at the conductor and he looked at her. She looked at everyone as they looked at her. She took a deep breath and on cue began to sing with such grace and everyone gazed at her. In the distance Gaston watched her and suddenly he was mesmerized by her voice.

" This voice," he whispered, " It can't be from this world."

Patricia reached out her hands as if she were singing to someone. The conductor nodded as she captured everyone's attention and then as her song ended she breathed.

" Mademoiselle that was just perfect." The conductor said

Patricia smiled and looked at everyone then looked in box five as a shadow walked off. She looked in the back to see Gaston and he stood and clapped for her.

" Bravo!" he called, " her voice can reach every ear in this theater!"

" Mademoiselle you will take Mademoiselle Sabine's spot for now. She has fallen ill and cannot sing the part." The conductor remarked

" Oh, I can't believe this!" she exclaimed

" But she will return as an understudy for Mademoiselle Sabine." Henri's voice came

Patricia looked up at the old man and shivered a little.

" I think that is up for the audience to decide." Gaston remarked

" Yes, I agree." Victor said

" Victor this girl's voice is wonderful yes, but it needs training. Our opera goers will not applause to an amateur." Henri said

" She has a teacher." Victor said

" A teacher? Who is this great teacher Mademoiselle Sommer?" Henri asked

" I do not know his name Monsieur." Patricia said

" Ha! You see she needs a teacher with a name. Like all opera singers they earn a place here. I will give you a week mademoiselle Sommer to become a great singer. I will wish to meet your teacher." Henri said

" You dare doubt that her teacher does not exist!" a voice rang

People gasped and Henri looked up at box five, but then a shadow rose over them all.

" He's here the Phantom of the Opera." Agatha gasped

The shadow vanished into smoke and Henri looked at Patricia and breathed deep.

" One week mademoiselle." Henri remarked

He walked off and Gaston looked at Patricia as she stepped back before fainting.

" Patricia!" Victor exclaimed

" Get a doctor!" someone said

Victor walked up the stairs and looked at the pale young girl. He looked at box five and saw the shadow push the curtains back.

Henri looked around and sat down in his chair.

" This man can not exist." He whispered, " ghost stories."

" Monsieur Henri, do you really believe that he does not exist?" a voice whispered

Henri jumped up and looked around and saw a shadow on the wall opposite of him.

" Who are you?" he questioned

" Your worst nightmare Henri." The voice said, " let the girl sing or I shall reveal my horror on the opera house."

Henri shook his head and turned around to see where the shadow was coming from. He saw no one and then look to see the shadow was gone.

" She will sing." He thought

Patricia opened her eyes and saw Gaston reading a book. She moaned and he looked up at her then put his book down.

" So you are awake." He said

" What happened?" she asked

He got up and sat on her bed then removed the cloth.

" You fainted, I believe you got frighten of the spirit that haunts this opera house." Gaston remarked

" Spirit?"

" Only the one feared by all man. He's as old as time now."

Patricia sat up, but felt dizzy and fell back onto the pillow.

" Gaston, why does everyone fear a man who feared himself?"

" The story goes that he held power over this opera house. Everything went his way and no one could change his mind. He lived in the shadows and ruled there."

Patricia sighed and listened to Gaston's voice. He looked at her and smiled softly then looked around.

" How about you rest and I'll have the cooks make you something." He said

" Sure," she remarked, " thank you."

" Your welcome." Gaston replied

He walked off and Patricia reached under her bed to pull a journal out. She began to read until she felt weary and let the book fall to her side. It was then a hand reached for the book and pulled it to him.

" Patricia, this book belongs to those who succeed the formal man." He whispered

He slipped away and went off to a room that only he could find. He lit candles and proceeded to open the book. To his surprise he could not read it, it was in a different language than his own.

" What!" he growled

He flipped through the pages and then a note fell from it. He reached for it and began to read the note.

_You have found that you cannot read my journals. I have written them in another language different from our own so you cannot find what really happened. My life is written out for only my family. But I can tell you that my reign was very bloody and I repent for my sins. You are destine to always wonder about the Phantom of the Opera. Who was he? I will tell you I was a man of my word and you should leave it at that. My great, great grandchild will hold something special that allows only her and those before her to read my journals. How do I know my great, great grandchild is a girl? Well I will tell you that, I have made sure that my children marry with the genes of more girls. She will be the last Sommer to hold the secrets of my reign. You have no choice, but to leave my past alone. Trust your own future and do not dwell in the past._

_Erik _

" Damn it!" he growled 

" Do you really think my great, great grandfather was an idiot?" her voice sounded

" Patricia!" Gabriel exclaimed

" My journal please." She said, " return it to me."

" Not just yet. I want you to read this to me. I must know."

Patricia shook her head and walked over to him.

" You read the note…do him this last favor and leave the past alone."

Gabriel looked at Patricia and reached the book out and she reached for it; but Gabriel was quick and pulled it and her to him. She gasped as his arm was wrapped around her neck.

" Listen to me now dearest Patricia, I will give you the world." Gabriel whispered

" You disgust me!" she spat

He looked at the journal and tighten his grip on her neck. She began to feel the air becoming light and her eyes becoming heavy.

" Read it to me and I will give you life again." Gabriel whispered

" My life…is…" she stuttered

" Pointless…as long as you die with his secrets." He whispered, " I know…I believed that once."

Patricia's eyes shut and Gabriel released her from his grip. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her down below. Below the opera house was a world that was different from the one that he lived in. Gabriel managed to change it to his liking and he laid Patricia in a soft bed.

" My work with you is not done yet." He whispered

He stroked her cheek and walked off to wait for her to wake. He looked at the journal and narrowed his eyes at it.

" Mother, help me." He whispered, " Give me the strength to finish what I dreamed of."

He turned to the organ and the musical instruments that laid to rest in a corner. He stood up and took the violin and began to play it.

" All shall know who I am." He whispered

Patricia opened her eyes and looked around, feeling the dampness nipping at her skin. She sat up and pulled back her hair and then got up to explore the underground world.

" Am I here?" she whispered

Patricia looked and pushed opened a door that lead to another chamber and a smile caressed her lips.

" I have come to your world." She whispered

As she went on she heard music playing and went towards it. She opened the door and saw Gabriel playing the violin.

" You!" she exclaimed

Gabriel turned and looked at her then set the violin down.

" Welcome to my palace under the surface." Gabriel remarked, " his palace has become my own now."

" And you have brought me here so that you can harass me more. Possibly threaten those who are close." Patricia remarked

" No, I have come to make a deal. You have week to become greater than the legendary woman Christine Daaé." Gabriel said, " I will teach you what you want to learn and I will provide you with everything you need to be as great as her. It is up to you to take what I teach you and use it."

" Why do you want the journals?" she asked

" My life depends on them." Gabriel said, " my survival here depends on them."

" Who is after you Gabriel?" she asked, " Who do you fear?"

Gabriel looked at her and smiled then walked to her. His cold hand touched her face and she stepped back. He smirked and then turned towards the darkness that echoed through out the passageways.

" Even you wince under my touch." He whispered

" I wish to return above." She said

" And you shall. My offer remains." Gabriel remarked

He walked past her and lifted the journal up then handed it to her.

" If you so wish to become a singer of great majesty then I will be waiting." Gabriel said

Patricia looked at Gabriel and then walked into the darkness. Gabriel sighed and took a different passage to the surface. He heard Gaston and Henri talking just outside the auditorium and listened closely.

" That girl she is a threat to the opera house." Henri remarked

" I do not see this threat your talking about. I just see a girl who loves the past." Gaston replied

" Do not let her get to you."

Henri presented her Gaston some money.

" Take care of her." Henri told him, " I will not let that girl succeed in what ever she's doing."

Gaston looked at Henri and gave him the money back.

" I'll do this one for fun and using my own money." Gaston said

He walked off and Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he watched the old manager look about before entering the auditorium.

" So, I suppose they are planning to interfere with my plans." Gabriel remarked, " I suppose I must make plans to protect this young woman. I will not let them harm her."

Gabriel vanished into the shadows as people came and he then saw Patricia making her way toward the auditorium. He watched her as she walked with grace and for a brief second he could almost see him standing behind her. He smirked then vanished.

" I'll be waiting Mademoiselle Sommer." He thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Opera Singer and Her Spirit**

**Opening night**

Patricia breathed deep and prepared herself for her debut. She was told that the house was full and that there was word that they came to see her. She looked down at her makeup and then looked up to see a shadow. Patricia gasped and stood up abruptly turning towards her shadow.

" What do you think you're doing here?" she questioned

" I've come to see if you will be taking up my offer." Gabriel replied

Patricia shook her head and began to slip her costume on. Gabriel walked to her and tied her costume tight and she gasped.

" My dear it would be wise not to make me your enemy." He whispered in her ear

" Who do you think you are?" she hissed, " I am here to make a living not to fool around."

" I won't be fooling around with you unless you want me to. I assure you I maybe a little rusty, but I can please a woman." Gabriel whispered

" Your disgusting you know that." She snapped

Patricia pulled away and turned and looked at Gabriel, his face showed something and then she turned away.

" Patricia five minuets." A stagehand said

" Thank you." She said

Patricia looked at Gabriel and brushed past him and he grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him and they both saw someone else staring at each other.

" I have to go." She said

Patricia pulled her hand back and walked off and she breathed deep.

" Tonight I will win this war." Gabriel whispered

Gabriel vanished into the shadows and reached his box and then saw someone in it.

" You are in the wrong place monsieur." Gabriel remarked

" Am I now." Gentleman remarked

" Box five monsieur is only reserved for the true Patron here." Gabriel stated

The gentleman stood and Gabriel looked at him and stepped back. The gentleman turned and Gabriel breathed deep.

" I believe monsieur that box five has and will always be my box." The gentleman said

" But you're dead!" Gabriel remarked

" Bravo Monsieur! Bravo! You are the first to tell me so." The gentleman exclaimed

Gabriel stepped aside and the gentleman smirked at him. His hand extended towards Gabriel and Gabriel glanced at it. The gentleman looked at the young gentleman.

" Monsieur I bid you welcome to the life of a spirit. My great, great granddaughter will exceed the woman who walked this stage before her." The gentleman stated

" Of course." Gabriel said

" And you will not fail to fall in love with her. For you are your great, great grandmother and not grandfather. I see her soul burns in you. Your passion is her passion and my passion burns in that angel below us. It is destine that my promise has been fulfilled."

The gentleman walked to the door and Gabriel breathed deep.

" Your wrong! I will never love her!" Gabriel exclaimed, " I will teach her!"

The gentleman looked at him and smirked.

" That is how it all began. I found her as a voice, I then became her angel and followed her as the Phantom of the Opera. Heed my warning boy your youth will not win her, but your soul will."

Gabriel's attention was captured by the sound of Patricia's angelic voice and he could not help, but to become memorized by it. The gentleman smiled and vanished with a mist.

" Heed my warning she has my soul." The voice echoed

Gabriel studied Patricia from the distance and breathed as her words touched him.

" How could this be?" he thought, " the Phantom is here, but how?"

The show ended and all stood to encourage the angel that stood onstage. Patricia looked out and smiled and looked at her co-stars before looking up in box five. Gabriel's presence was there, but not noticed. She felt a sudden feeling of light-headedness that she fell back. The audience gasped and the curtains closed and the managers ran to help her.

" Stand back and let her breathe." Victor said

A doctor came to her and checked her, he cut the corset and she breathed. He looked at Victor and Henri.

" Perhaps her corset finally cut off her air supply." He said

Victor had one of the stagehands take her to her room. He told them no one was to visit her, but himself. Gaston walked backstage and looked at the managers as Patricia taken to her room.

" Perhaps I can watch her." Gaston said

" Monsieur Patron perhaps another time," Victor said

" I insist." Gaston replied

" Later." Victor said

Victor walked off and he went up to box five and saw Gabriel leaned on the railing.

" Gabriel?" he asked

" She's not just his descendant." Gabriel whispered, " Nor am I the de Chagny's."

" I believe there is question, yes." Victor remarked

" Victor…my father left me here to die, but you and your brother took me in."

" Henri…not at all."

" Then just you."

Gabriel turned and looked at Victor and walked towards the shadow.

" I am grateful…just like he was 136 years."

Gabriel vanished into the shadows.

Patricia opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was alone. She sat up and rubbed her head before standing up.

" I should have him killed." She hissed

Patricia began to undress, but she looked around.

" Gabriel you better not be around her peeping on me." She called out

There was no answer and undressed into her nightclothes. It was then that there was a knock and she looked up.

" Who is it?" she called

" It's me Gaston." The young man's voice called

" Gaston." She called

Patricia walked to the door and opened it to see Gaston with some roses at hand.

" I believe you needed someone to comfort you." He said

" You're so sweet." She replied

Patricia let him in and Gaston sat the roses down and Patricia shut the door. Gaston looked at her and smiled.

" Let's go for a walk…I am sure you need the fresh air." He said

" I can't." she replied

" Just for a little one…I am sure your guardian won't mind."

Patricia looked at him and replied, " I'm tried…perhaps tomorrow."

Gaston nodded and kissed her cheek.

" I will meet you here." He said

Patricia nodded and Gaston left and she shut the door. Her heart raced as she thought of her and the patron.

" No, I can't…I need to stay away from him."

Suddenly it became cold and she looked around.

" This suitor what is his purpose with you!" a thundering voice called

Patricia turned towards her bed and saw a gentleman dressed in 1800's clothing, a white mask on his face. She smiled and walked briskly towards the stranger and knelt down laying her head on his leg. He placed a hand on her head and stroked her head.

" Dearest child I fear for your safety." He remarked

" I am alright." She replied, " I don't have anyone that wants to harm me."

" Don't be fooled by their kindness my child."

Patricia looked up and said, " I believe this suitor is not here to harm me."

He looked down at her and nodded and kissed her head.

" My little Patricia, your father is well, he wishes for me to tell you that he is proud of you."

" As I knew he would be." Patricia answered

He smirked and looked in the mirror.

" Tell me of this Gabriel." He remarked

" He thinks he is your successor." Patricia replied

" As he has every right to. Patricia have you seen a look in his eyes as he has seen in yours."

" Only that of a spirit from long ago." Patricia stated, " Why?"

" Cause he knows now who he is."

Patricia looked up at him and he nodded at her.

" Erik you can't be serious." She whispered

" It is only the truth." He replied

Another knock came and Patricia looked up and then looked at Erik.

" Open the door child. It is your guardian." He said

" And you?" she questioned

" I am here with you and will see you later. Listen for my voice." He said

She stood and walked to the door and opened it. Victor stood there and nodded.

" I see you are better now." Victor said

" I am." She replied

Victor walked in and looked around and then looked in the mirror.

" Was he here?" Victor asked

" Who?" Patricia asked

" He they fear of course." Victor remarked

" Yes, we visited for a little. He is happy, his spirit is settling into the opera house."

Victor sat down and looked at Patricia.

" I wish for Gabriel to become your teacher." Victor said

" What!" she exclaimed, " That man wants the journals!"

Victor nodded and patted her hands and Patricia looked at her friend.

" Please Victor he's nothing more than an arrogant ass."

" I'm glad you think so highly of him."

Patricia shook her head and said, " I will not have him tutor me."

Victor stood and kissed her head assured that Gabriel was the best. It was in his genes to tutor her and perhaps if she gained Gabriel's trust he would escape the solitary life that he made. Patricia sighed and turned away to look in the mirror to see an image of Erik standing there. Erik's image was that of peace and it seemed he too spoke of this same thing at that very moment.

" Only as a singer." She said, " nothing more."

" Would I suggest anything more?" Victor asked

" Only if it dealt with love."

" Not in this time."

Victor took his leave and Patricia finished preparing for bed and as she did her shadow appeared.

" I assure you that your lessons will require payment." Gabriel spoke

" Keep dreaming…I don't pay that way." Patricia remarked

" I see we will make a wonderful team." Gabriel remarked

She turned and looked at him and Gabriel tossed his cloak to the side and his hat. He sat on her bed and Patricia looked at him with a look of death.

" Dare I wonder what you are doing here?" she asked

" Only if you want to." He replied

She hissed and brushed out her black hair and Gabriel walked to her. She continued to look straight ahead and he placed his hands on her shoulder.

" Imagine a world where you are the one they want. A world where your background means nothing."

" That is a dream." She replied

" I can make it reality." He whispered

He pushed back her combed hair and looked at her. He removed the mask from his face and she looked at him.

" You never told me who you were afraid of." She remarked

" And it shall still remain that way."

He turned and sat on her bed and then looked at her as she stood. She walked over and sat beside him and stared at him.

" I believe I am tired can you leave now." She spoke

" So cold." He whispered, " You will warm to me."

He stood and left without a trace and Patricia rolled her eyes then laid down.

" What an idiot." She muttered

Gabriel watched her from the shadows and smirked.

" Opera singers." He muttered


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Phantom's Past**

**28 years before **

The sky was filled with doom and the air thick with sadness that would fall from the sky. The coldness that wrapped around the city brought no comfort to its inhabitants, which made it that much worst. A black car pulled up and an older man and climbed the stairs of the grand old opera house. His bag dropped by his side as he entered and a single gentleman greeted him.

" Monsieur Dautry," the old man

" Thank you for coming." The gentleman said

" I got your call it seemed urgent."

" I found a young boy of three wandering the opera house." Monsieur Dautry said, " but it was not his wandering that made me call you, but the condition of this young child."

" Do you know him?" he asked

" I see only a shadow Monsieur." Monsieur Dautry remarked

He guided upstairs to the office and opened the door, there the boy looked up in hope it was someone else.

" Doctor." He said

" Is this the child you spoke of?" he asked

The young boy turned away and the older gentleman knelt down to look at the boy. His clothes showed wealth and yet he looked so pathetic. He was weak and his gentle frame showed far worst.

" This child looks as though he were abandoned." The doctor said

" For several days." Monsieur Dautry remarked

The doctor examined the boy and then turned to Monsieur Dautry. He sighed and closed his leather bag before he spoke.

" I see he is healthy, but he is very weak. Do you know who he belongs to?" he asked

" He is none other, but the Duke's son." Monsieur Dautry remarked

" Why would the Duke abandon his own flesh and blood?"

" Cause of his…"

" Perhaps you are right. Monsieur I must ask that you look after the boy until I can inquire further on this matter. I will speak with the authorities…this is after all not the 1800's anymore."

" I shall do so." Monsieur Dautry replied

The doctor looked at the boy and gave a smile then went on his way. Monsieur Dautry looked at the boy and knelt down.

" Tell me what is your name?" he asked

" Gabriel." The boy of three replied

" Well, Gabriel you are in my care."

Gabriel sighed and looked around the office and then stood up. Monsieur Dautry looked at the boy and saw curious look in the boy's eyes.

" Do you have a name Monsieur?" he asked

" Yes, I do. It is Victor." Monsieur Dautry replied

" Monsieur Victor will my father come back for me?"

There was hope in his eyes and Victor had not heart to tell him no.

" I'm afraid he away right now, but yes I hope to see him be reunited with you." Victor responded

" Then I'll wait here for him." Gabriel remarked

It was not until a week later that Gabriel's father came to Victor and paid him to keep the boy from society's eyes. Victor refused the money and argued for Gabriel's sake. His father insisted that there were matters that caused him to send his son away from society.

" He's a bastard from another woman." His father spoke

" I see and because this you are to refuse to be his father."

" I am saying keeping him away from the public's eyes and all shall go well. I shall pay my contribution to the opera house if all is well." Gabriel's father bribed Victor

" Fine, I will see to his well being, but you know your son will find you." Victor threaten, " and I am not responsibly for what happens."

Gabriel's father gave him a nasty look and went off on his way. Victor sighed and then went off to find the young boy…it was his new mission to raise the boys as his own.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into years until the boy turned into a handsome young man. He taught the young boy: music, art, science, history, and literature, which allowed Gabriel to get his education. Professors from the university came to train Gabriel in other subjects that Victor couldn't teach. He graduated from a distance and remained beneath the cellars

" Victor," Gabriel said

Victor pushed off the wall and looked at his student as he looked over the balcony.

" My father has not written once to me. He seems to not want to keep in touch with me." Gabriel remarked

Victor leaned against the railing and Gabriel pushed back his medium length, black hair away from his face. Victor sighed and rubbed his eyes.

" I believe there is no holding back any longer seeing that you are now 20 and have already surpassed every student here." Victor remarked

" What have you been hiding Victor?"

" Your father isn't coming back. He's far from returning."

Gabriel sighed and touched his face with his white-gloved hand then let out a shout that echoed through out the house. People stopped when they heard it and shivered at this sound.

" Gabriel perhaps this is best to show your father what you can do." Victor tried to calm the boy

" Sadly it might be the only way." Gabriel whispered

Gabriel looked around then heard footsteps coming his way. He slipped into the shadows until they past.

" Monsieur Victor…I heard a sound." The maid said

" It is nothing. Return to what you were doing." Victor replied

She went off and Gabriel stepped out and Victor looked at him.

" Be careful Gabriel they'll think there's a real Phantom." Victor said

" Perhaps that is what they need to think." Gabriel said with a smile

" No," Victor snapped

Gabriel went off into the shadows and so the young 20 year old began to build the legend of the Phantom of the Opera. He remained silent for a little while for he knew it would take awhile to catch on. Victor did not help in creating him, but left box five for him. It was then the story of the possible mysterious man in box five. Gabriel smiled after hearing chatter and vanished.

Three years later his appearance at the Masquerade raised an eyebrow. Victor watched the young man that wore clothing from the 1800s and charmed the ladies. His smooth talking drew one young woman in particular, a ballerina of 18. She was the lead of every ballet and often made an appearance in other opera houses.

" Who is he?" she asked her ballet mistress

" I am not sure." The ballet mistress replied, " Go on and see."

She smiled and looked at him and Gabriel looked at her then smirked. She glided over to him like a leaf in a smooth flowing river. Gabriel's eyes showed deepness and her eyes suggested other things.

" Monsieur." She spoke

" Mademoiselle." He replied

" I saw you from across and noticed you were not dancing."

She wrapped her arm around his and they walked to the dance floor and suddenly everything was about them. The whispers cast over the guest and Victor shook at the idea of Gabriel's identity being revealed. Victor looked and saw the Duke in the distance looking at the two dancing and he walked over.

" What the hell are you letting go on here!" the Duke hissed

" You can't stop this." Victor said

Gabriel looked at the blue-eyed angel and when the music stopped he kissed her hand.

" A name Monsieur." She demanded

" Gabriel." He whispered

He walked off and she smiled then walked off after him. He made it to the rooftop and smiled when he heard her behind him.

" I figured you would follow." He said

" I could not help it." She softly said

The moonlight caught her beautiful blonde hair and touched her soft skin. He walked towards her and stared in her eyes and she smiled.

" Don't be shy." She whispered

She reached up and kissed him on the lips and Gabriel found it natural to kiss her back. They pulled away and she smiled a beautiful smile as Gabriel gazed at her.

" A name." he whispered

" Christina." She replied

" Such a beautiful name."

She smiled and kissed him once more and then it seemed like hours before they broke away. He grabbed her hand and guided her away from the light and into the shadows.

" My life is the shadows." He whispered, " come with me."

He went off with her to the darkness of the opera house where he took her to where he lived. A palace under the surface and she looked at him.

" Why do you live here?" she asked

" My life is the shadows…I compose the music you dance to…I am the music you hear in the shadows. My voice is your tune." He whispered

Gabriel turned around and removed his mask and let it fall to the ground. He leaned against the organ and breathed deep. She walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" What is wrong?" she asked

His hand placed on his chest and she heard him breathing deeply. She felt scared and then he stopped and slowly turned around and her eyes widen.

" This is what I have become." He whispered, " This is why the shadows are my life."

Christina stepped back in slight fear and Gabriel stood straight as if her reaction was natural. He did nothing to calm her fears and she breathed deep.

" I fear that you are just another to run from me." He spoke so surly

" I do not run from what I don't understand." Christina whispered

He looked at her and walked towards her with such grace then placed his hand out towards her. She walked towards him and took his hand then smiled softly.

" Why are you here?" she asked

" My father has left me here." Gabriel replied, " I am a disgrace to his name."

She removed her glove and placed her hand on the disfigured half. She felt the unsettled flesh and slightly shivered at it, but she looked at him seeing this was the first time someone had touched his face. She felt the flesh mode into nothing more than normal flesh. Gabriel closed his eyes and then felt a kiss place on his lips.

" I shall be your other half." She whispered

Gabriel began his new life as the protector of the ballerina that stole his heart. Christina returned his protection with her loyalty to him and love. She introduced him to a new world just above his home beneath the shadows.

" Close your eyes." She said

She looked at Victor and he opened the door as she led Gabriel into a room. Light filled the room and Gabriel slight covered his eyes. Christina looked at him and smiled then looked at Victor.

" Open your eyes." She said

Gabriel opened his eyes and what he saw made him gasp. Books filled the room; a grand piano lay in the center, and chests full of music that contained music that he too wrote. Christina looked at him and he nodded then looked at Victor.

" This is yours Gabriel." Victor said, " compose, write, relax…no one will bother you. I have placed a chord that rings a bell if you need me."

" Thank you." Gabriel said

He kissed Christina and then took her hand into his own. She looked at him and he smiled brightly.

" Marry me Christina, live with me here." Gabriel whispered

Christina wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

" I shall marry you Gabriel." She whispered

The wedding was small, but there were people that kept the phantom's identity a secret, but there were others who would reveal it. Gabriel and Christina did just live a life of solitude for a little until foes became friends to the couple. It seemed life was going well for the couple, until a night brought horror.

" Murder!" the papers read out, " Murder in the opera house!"

The news reached Gabriel's ears and so did the sight.

" Who did this!" Gabriel shouted as it rang through the opera house

Every one stopped and saw a shadow grow and they felt fear surface.

" A shadow!" a child said

" A shadow!" Gabriel shouted

His shadow vanished and appeared behind the stage and Gabriel pulled a sword cutting the ropes around his beloved's neck. The limp body and himself vanished and there Gabriel looked at his beloved as she laid in peace. His eyes poured tears of sadness and he vowed that he would revenge her death. Gabriel looked in the mirror and breathed deep.

" The day I find those journals will be the day the phantom's reign continues." Gabriel growled

Gabriel took Christina's body up to the surface and rode to the cemetery and buried her on his own. He placed a red rose tied with a black ribbon.

" Let it be known that who ever feels the need to cross me shall deal with death." Gabriel hissed

Three more years passed and Gabriel's dark soul haunted the famous Opera Populaire. Word spread about the return of the Phantom of the Opera and the house flooded with people to attend the show. Victor and his brother Henri were now wealthy owners and so there were new changes once that happened. Gabriel watched as the opera house drowned with petty people and looked for his beloved's killer. His dark black hair floated over his shadows and his clothing showed a changed as well.

" Come to me my angel…. bring the soul of the Phantom of the Opera to me!" he chanted


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Promise to Her Past **

**2 Days later **

The word of Patricia's debut spread over Paris and all around. There was not one paper that spoke ill of the young singer. They compared her to Christine Daaé and everyone now wanted to see her. Gabriel watched as lines formed to get the best seats in the house. Gabriel flipped his black cloak over his shoulder than went back into the warm opera house. He made his way downstairs and heard ballet rats chattering about Patricia's debut and how she was still in need of training. Gabriel took a different passage and went towards his private room where he could be without any more news. He walked towards the room and then heard Patricia talking to someone. A familiar voice, one he knew, but could not place his finger on. So, he listened to whom she was talking to.

" I have made my debut." She said

" And so you are now the talk of Paris." The other voice said

" Erik what happens now?"

Gabriel slightly gasped and stepped back not paying attention to where he was going. He tripped over a prop piece and others came tumbling behind him. The door opened and Patricia walked out.

" Gabriel." She spat

" What a pleasant surprise to see the diva!" he remarked

He got up and brushed off his black coat and cloak then looked at her. She placed her hands on her hips wanting an explanation. He looked at her then pushed her aside to look in her room.

" Where is he?" Gabriel questioned

" Where is who?" she spat

Gabriel looked at her and remarked, " Erik…I heard you talking to him."

Patricia looked at him and walked into her room. He looked at her waiting for her responds.

" I don't know what your talking about." She answered

" Yes, you do. Don't lie to me." He spat, " he's here and I know I saw him the other day."

" You saw him!"

Gabriel folded his arms and turned away as if he now had the upper hand. She walked to him and grabbed his shoulder.

" Stop playing with me Gabriel." She said

" Yes, I saw him, the night of your debut. Do you think I'm mad now?"

She backed off and turned away and then placed a rose pendant around her neck. Gabriel looked at her seeing the ribbon was black.

" Where did you get that pendant?" he asked

" My father gave it to me."

" Where did he get it?"

" His mother gave it to him."

Patricia turned and looked at him and pulled back her hair. Gabriel looked at the pendant that draped her neck. He walked to her and placed his hand on it.

" So, he hides there." He remarked

" Are you mad?" she asked

" No, not at all. I know it now."

Gabriel laughed and walked towards the shadows. She followed and he stopped then grabbed her hand.

" Call him Patricia." He said, " Call him."

" I don't call him he comes when he feels like it." Patricia corrected him

" Very well." Gabriel remarked

Patricia sighed and closed her eyes and Gabriel looked at her. It was then that a shadow placed their hand on her shoulder.

" I suppose he wanted to see for himself, when it was just the other day we spoke." Erik's voice came from the shadows

Gabriel looked at Erik and stumbled back and Erik chuckled. He walked over to Gabriel and offered his hand to the fallen man. Patricia looked at the two and smiled then walked beside Erik.

" Child I do see a certain quality in this man for a great tutor. The opera house will hold truth to believing your being taught by an angel." Erik said

He pulled Gabriel up and Gabriel dusted himself off. He looked at Erik and walked around him.

" How do I know your not pulling a trick on me?" he asked

" I am real boy…mind yourself." Erik snapped

" But how is it possible? Patricia is your descendant…wouldn't that mean you're apart of her?"

Erik sighed and looked at Patricia then replied to Gabriel, " I'm afraid it is harder to explain than it looks. I am real because of the music, the belief that I still exist, and through a promise that I made once. I believe also the desire that there is revenge on someone."

Erik looked at Gabriel and Gabriel turned away. Patricia walked in front of Gabriel.

" Revenge…on whom?" she asked

" Gabriel she is clever…you might wish to tell her now. For it was my mistake in the past to push back what I desired and that turned to disaster.

Gabriel glanced at Patricia and then walked around her and Erik looked at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Hold your head up child." Erik said, " there's hope for this one."

Gabriel walked down a dusty passageway with Patricia following behind him and Erik in spirit guided them down.

" I believe you have yet to look into this place." Erik said

Patricia coughed from the dust and Gabriel pushed cobwebs away. Patricia looked around the poorly lit cellar and missed her step. She stumbled and Gabriel caught her and she glanced up at him; Erik looked at the two and nodded.

" I see." He thought

They continued with Gabriel carefully leading Patricia down the slippery stairs. Patricia watched Gabriel as he guided her away from the light with only a torch. He continued deeper until Erik stopped them. Erik looked about and told Gabriel to pull a dusty lever.

" Why is it you can make contact with us, but can not touch the objects you built?" Gabriel asked as he pulled the lever

" I am between lives." Erik replied

They entered the dusty cavern and Gabriel looked about it. He let go of Patricia's hand and gawked at the large room.

" What was here?" he asked

" My master piece." Erik remarked

Gabriel looked at Erik and walked over to him.

" Daaé?" Gabriel remarked

" I trained her here…it was large enough for her to feel the effects of the auditorium without interrupting anyone and they could not bother us." Erik answered

Gabriel looked at Patricia and Erik glanced at her.

" Then we have our practice room." Gabriel remarked, " let's begin."

" What about Henri?" she asked

" I have four more days before I have to introduce myself…and believe me I will." Gabriel's dark voice said

Patricia looked at Gabriel and then at Erik as he sighed.

" I give you what is left of my life here…the untouched room. It survived the fire, so now it can survive anything. I take my leave." Erik said

Erik vanished and Gabriel looked at Patricia and nodded.

" Do you always talk to ghost?" he asked

" Since I was young, yes." She answered

Gabriel sighed and began to set up to teach her. He let her do so much on her own before he cut in. It seemed like hours before their practice was up. Gabriel had 4 days to turn her into something more than what she already was. She had to become the Phantom's voice on stage. Gabriel saw her become tired and he stopped.

" What is it?" he asked

" I'm tired can't we stop?"

" Don't be a Prima Donna." He scolded

She struggled to keep from complaining and Gabriel walked to her. He glanced at her and sighed.

" Fine go." He said

He turned away and she glanced at him, as he seemed to mope about. She rolled her eyes then walked off a little.

" Patricia." He said

She stopped and felt a chill run up her spin when he said her name. She turned and looked at him.

" Yes," she replied

He walked over to her and stood beside her then breathed deep.

" Do not let that old bastard bother you. Leave him to me." He said

" Of course." She replied, " Thank you."

Patricia grabbed a torch and climbed up the stairs to the shadowy passageways. She came up to the surface and breathed deep and placed her hand on her heart.

" What is this feeling inside?" she whispered

She went off and suddenly people came up to her.

" Mademoiselle Sommer!" they called

" Please don't crowd." She said

Patricia began to talk to some of the operagoers, but it was then that Victor came down to rescue her from everyone. He guided her through and brought her up to the offices upstairs.

" Gee, they just came out of nowhere." She said

" They always do." Victor chuckled

She smiled and sighed and Victor sat down across from her.

" I suppose we have no choice, but to put you back on stage. I am sure Gabriel will be pleased." Victor stated

" Yes, I suppose." She replied

Victor looked at her with a concerned look. He reached over and poured a glass of water for her and leaned back.

" What is wrong child?" he asked

" I am just concerned for Gabriel…he seems to want revenge on someone. He won't tell me what though. Am I to worry?" Patricia spoke

" It is a long story my dear." He said, " I am not the one to tell you. Gabriel should."

Patricia sighed and took a sip of water then stood up. Victor looked up at her in question and she smiled.

" Victor could you keep the journals?" she asked, " no one will bother them here and Gabriel can't read them. Their in a foreign language which he himself has not learned."

Victor laughed and said, " I always knew that Erik wouldn't let his work be followed so easily."

" I do have a question though?"

" That is?"

" What is Erik's promise?"

" I believe you can find it in his journals. There are several hopeful answers there."

Patricia nodded and thank victor for his time then, went off. She took a back passage and returned to her room to beginning searching for answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Promise to Up Hold **

**After the Opera Populaire fell **

Erik looked at Madame Giry as guided him away from police's watchful eyes.

" Erik you have to get out of Paris." She said

" I can not leave Paris." Erik replied

" For the sake of your future Erik. You just need to leave for a little. I will still be here."

Erik sighed and pulled his coat tightly around him, he coughed and Madame Giry looked over her shoulder.

" For goodness sake Erik just do as I say this one time." She pleaded

Erik nodded and Madame Giry got him far enough way so he could find his way out. She hugged him and Erik hugged her back.

" Thank you," Erik said, " you will always be in my heart Madame."

" As you will be mine…now go." She whispered

Erik took off with only the clothes on his back and a little bit of money. She knew Erik would be all right, he always did fine on his own. She watched him vanished and Erik blended with the snow as it blew and walked for awhile when he heard the bells of Notre Dame ringing. He glanced up and saw people leaving from mass and he made his way there. No one saw him enter as the disfigured man, but as a beggar searching for some money, he felt the warmth touch his skin. Erik found comfort in the shadows and covered his face as he saw the last believer leave. The priest looked over and saw the shadow amongst the darken light of the church. The young priest stopped and Erik looked up at him and a smile touched his face.

" Why do you hide away in the shadows?" he asked, " You have nothing to fear in the house of God."

" Only the sins that I bear on my back." Erik replied, " I shame his name for I am to go to hell any which way."

" Are you saying you think God has for saken you?" he asked

" Only that I am a fallen angel. God wants nothing to do with me here, but I feel comfort from this place." Erik remarked

The priest came to bended knee and offered Erik his hand. Erik hesitated and then reached for the young priest's hand. Both stood and the priest pulled Erik towards the light of the church. Erik lowered his head and the priest shook his head.

" Come now you are in heaven's light. Show no shame." The priest said

Erik slowly lifted his head and revealed his flaws and the priest did not cringe at the sight of his face.

" I see only beauty here. " the priest said, " You look as though you have gone through a lot."

Erik coughed and heaved for air and the young priest looked at him.

" Perhaps a doctor is needed. Come let us get you out of the cold." The priest said

The young priest walked Erik away from the drafty part of the church and found warmth in a room.

" You may stay here for as long as you like." The priest said, " You are welcomed here."

" Thank you father." Erik said kissing the hems of the priest's vestments

" Rest now my son and be happy once more." The priest said

Erik laid out on the plane bed and heard the door shut. He removed from his coat the money Madame Giry gave him; he then removed the simple chain with a cross on it. Erik had never been religious, but he had his own belief and practices that kept him alive.

The next few weeks Erik made his way down early to pray and thank God for his kind blessing. He heard a soft voice speaking out and as he approached closer he saw a young woman praying. Her long auburn hair was brushed nicely, but her clothing looked so revealing. He spoke nothing as he listened to her prayer; she stared at the statues of the Blessed Mother and kissed the foot of the statue.

" Amen." She whispered

" Amen," Erik said

His voice startled the young woman and she turned around gasping. Erik hid behind the pillar.

" Forgive me mademoiselle…I did not mean to listen in." he apologized

Her sharp blue eyes looked towards the voice and she walked towards where Erik was.

" Come out Monsieur." She called, " I should have been more open minded to know there would be more."

Erik stepped out only enough that his flawless half showed. She smiled and shook her head then reached out for his hand. Erik looked at her and backed away.

" Forgive me Mademoiselle, I am far from being cleaned. My sins poison my skin." Erik remarked

" Then that makes two of us monsieur." She replied

She smiled and Erik stepped out and reached for her hand. His full-uncovered face showed and the young woman slightly gasped. Erik pulled back once more and she grabbed his hand.

" I have no room to talk of how others look. I am an outcast and unclean to step in this sin free house." She said

Erik walked out and looked at the beauty before him, her soft complexion was so pleasing. Her auburn hair flowed just right for her and he smiled a little.

" What is your name?" he asked

" Elizabeth." She remarked

" Erik." He replied

" It is a pleasure Erik to meet you."

" As it is a pleasure to meet you."

Erik kissed her hand and she smiled then looked up at him. She saw sadness in his eyes and yet there was hope. She patted his hand with gentleness and Erik felt comfort at that moment.

" What do you do mademoiselle?" he asked

" I am, but a lady of the night. I'm afraid it is the only way I can afford feeding myself." She replied

" A prostitute?" he asked

" I'm not proud of it."

" Why, when there are other jobs available?"

She sighed and looked away then glanced back at Erik. She walked towards the doorway and Erik looked at her.

" Come lets go get something to eat." She said

" I'm afraid, mademoiselle I am an outsider that no one wants to see." Erik replied sadly

Elizabeth stopped and glanced over at her then smiled.

" Then I shall bring you something." She remarked

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

" Stay here. I will get something nice." She remarked

Erik smiled as the young woman went off to get a bite to eat for them. Erik walked around the church and breathed a deep sigh.

**2months later **

Erik walked out in the darkness dressed in a finely made cloak and clothing. He made his way to the red-light district and looked about. His hand was grabbed by creatures of the night pleading for his service.

" I am look for Elizabeth." He asked

" Monsieur Deville." A decrepit old beggar said

Erik nodded and went to find the woman. The beggar grabbed his hand and Erik looked at him.

" Are you the man they seek?" he asked

" Who?" he asked

" A man with two faces that killed and kidnapped an opera singer." The beggar replied

" Why would you think that?"

" You have two faces."

Erik pulled his hand and went on to find a dingy place. He reached and knocked on the door and a young woman answered the door.

" What can I do for you Monsieur?" she asked

" I seek the company of a woman named Elizabeth." He replied

" She's busy." The woman said

Erik sneered and then heard a door open and he saw her.

" Elizabeth." He called

She turned and ran to the door and the woman at the door held her back. She looked at her and pushed her.

" He is a client." She said

" Are you now?' the woman said

" I have the money." He hissed

Elizabeth put out her hand to Erik and Erik reached for it. The woman at the door narrowed her eyes and stepped aside. Erik walked into the slightly warm building and Elizabeth guided him to her private room. She locked the door and placed a log in the fireplace.

" Make yourself at home." She presented

Erik sat down on the slight shabby bed, but felt a warmth come from it. He looked at her as she removed her shawl.

" Come away with me." Erik whispered

She turned and looked at him in surprise. She walked towards him and came to her knees.

" I can't my life is here." She replied

" No, we can start something new if we leave." Erik said

She took his hands and kissed them then stood up leaning forward and kissed his head. She smiled and sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Are you sure you want me to be with you?" she asked

" Yes, I want you." He replied

Elizabeth kissed him on his cheek and then kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes as she kissed him and he pulled her to him.

" I'll be with you." She whispered

**7 months later**

Erik and Elizabeth began a life of peace. They were now expecting a child in less than 2 months and Erik's new job paid them well. Erik's health no longer seemed to be a bother to him and Elizabeth had no worries outside the home. Their happiness kept them warm and Erik did not have to wear a mask in front those who served him.

" That was beautiful my dear sweet Erik." Elizabeth cheered her husband's music

" A ballad for you my love." Erik replied

Erik taught Elizabeth music and literature as well as science and history. She was well educated by Erik and Erik began to write his story down in journals that he had kept for years.

Every night he would write his story in a foreign language that was dead to Parisians, but not to him. The Greek language was his favorite and he knew that if any one found his journals they would have to find someone to speak the language. Erik wrote a letter to the one who found them with the intention that there would be an heir that would break bloodline of the ghost. He was quite clever and kept even this from his beloved Elizabeth.

The two months flew by quickly and Elizabeth gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. He knew now that there was something special about this boy. He would teach him everything and even the secrets of the Phantom of the Opera. His son would not be ignorant of the past, but would learn from it.

" Leon," she said

" Leon, what a name for such a scholar." Erik whispered lifting his son

He brought him to the window and opened it up.

" Welcome to the world Leon." Erik said

Erik looked at Elizabeth as she smiled and glistened with the light of the morning. He walked over and kissed her on the head.

" What a beautiful son and wife I have. I am truly blessed." Erik whispered

" I am blessed for the man who rescued me from a life of shame." She replied

**2 years later **

Erik stared out the window and just watched the rain. The sound of his son's cry carried through the empty house.

" Master your son. He's crying." A maid said

" Deal with him Amelia…I am going out." Erik whispered

" You can't run from who you lost master." She said

" I said deal with him!" he growled

Erik walked off and walked out into the rain and walked to a single tree, which a grave sight was. He fell to his knees and placed his hand onto it.

" How could you leave me?" He whispered, " How could you abandon your son?"

Erik leaned against the grave and tears fell from his face. He could no longer see a future after death of his beloved Elizabeth.

" Erik, we share something special and as long as you write your music I will be there with you." Elizabeth's voice echoed

Erik placed a hand on his disfigured half and traced it.

" I am a dreadful man." He whispered, " I can not write."

After an hour in the rain a maid came and got him. She pleaded with him and finally he came and was guided to the fire. His clothes soaked and needed to be dried, but Erik stared in the fire.

" For you I will write." He whispered, " For you I will be powerful."

It was the following years Erik raised Leon and taught him everything. He taught him what would make him survive when he was not there. Leon grew to be a handsome young man and Erik saw his dear Elizabeth in his son.

" Father, will I be as gifted as you?" Leon asked

" A better man than me son. A better man if you keep the promise I have told you to keep. For every son you have with a wife he will promise to save one person. Like I saved your mother from darkness you will save someone." Erik remarked, " This is your mission."

Leon looked at his father then down at his plate. Erik looked out into the darkness and then rose.

" Come let us work on your studies so no woman thinks you ignorant." Erik told his son

Leon nodded and walked with his father to the library for his studies. Erik watched as days became weeks and months became years. His son grew into a man of high status and Erik aged greatly as his health failed.

" Father, I want you to give your blessing." Leon said

Erik looked at the young woman that stood by his son. He saw a past in the young woman, which made him know this woman, was worthy of his son's saving. Erik nodded and placed his hands on his son's and young woman's.

" I bestow my blessing. Abigail welcome to my family." Erik said

Leon looked at his father and hugged him and then looked at Abigail. Erik did not see his son for months after the wedding, but it was his bond with his son that brought him back. Erik laid in bed and nursed by maids and checked by doctors from all over.

" What is wrong with him?" his son asked

" Age my boy, he's far from youth now. But your father asked one request from you." The doctor said

" Anything." Leon said

The doctor handed Leon a rose with a black ribbon on it, tied on the ribbon was a ring.

" Bring this to Madame de Chagny's grave." The doctor said, " It is your father's deepest wish."

" Where is this woman buried?" Leon asked

" Paris." The doctor said

Leon looked at the rose and looked at Erik as he slept.

" Paris then." He said

Two months of pain brought Erik's dearest friend to relieve him from his pain.

" Erik," an old voice said

Erik's eyes opened up and saw an older woman looking down at him. She smiled and placed a kiss on Erik's head.

" Madame you came." He whispered

" Yes, I came." She said, " Now Erik tell me what request do you wish."

" Tell the Opera house I will return when my great, great granddaughter sings. I will come and reign once more there through her." He whispered

" Erik how do you know you will have a great, great granddaughter?" she asked

" I have asked for one. She will be greater than Christine Daaé." Erik whispered

Madame Giry nodded and took Erik's hand as he laid there.

" I promise." She said

" What ever happen to your daughter?" he asked

" Meg is well, she is married to a Belgium Duke. After the opera house incident she danced in Belgium and met him there." She replied, " Perhaps her children will take on a duty like I did."

" Dear friend do not burden yourself with any man like me." He whispered

It was the eve of Christmas that Erik passed away and all of his kin mourned for him. He laid to rest beside his beloved Elizabeth and the promise remained. The journals passed on until the bloodline ended with his great, great granddaughter.


End file.
